charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoebe Halliwell
Phoebe Halliwell was born on November 2, 1975 to Patricia Halliwell, a witch, and a mortal Victor Bennett. Phoebe originally began as the youngest of the Charmed Ones, the oldest being Prudence Halliwell, and the middle sister being Piper Halliwell. After Prue's death and discovering that she had a younger half-sister, Paige Matthews, Phoebe became the middle sister and has since adjusted to her role as mediator between her sisters. As a Charmed One, her primary power is the power of premonition. She is married to Coop, a Cupid and has three daughters. In season 8, Phoebe was under the alias of Julie Bennett. History Although Phoebe was born with the power of premonition, her maternal grandmother Penelope Halliwell bound the powers of her granddaughters to keep Nicholas from killing them and taking their powers. Her father and maternal grandmother argued about Victor being merely human and thus unable to protect his own children from the supernatural. A disgruntled Victor eventually left his family. On February 28, 1978, Patricia was drowned fighting the water demon. Phoebe and her two older sisters were effectively orphaned and were raised by their maternal grandmother Penelope. Phoebe was a good student, and once earned an award for student of the month. At the age of 10 Phoebe was transported by a spell cast by her future self to the year 2002, where she met two older versions of herself, her sister Piper, Piper's husband Leo Wyatt, and Phoebe's future ex-husband Cole Turner. Cole protected her from the demon Kurzon and then she visited the realm of Whitelighters with Leo. After she helped the older Phoebe listen to her heart about marrying Cole, she returned to her own time, where Penny quickly erased her memory of the time travel. After completing high school, Piper and Prue moved into an apartment together in North Beach, San Francisco where they stayed until their grandmother Penelope became ill and they moved back in with her. Prue became engaged to a man named Roger and she asked Piper to be her maid of honor. Unfortunately, Roger began to hit on Phoebe at her bartending job and sent her flowers. When Prue found out, she accused Phoebe of coming onto him. Devastated at the accusation, Phoebe left for New York City. She also did this because she had evidence that her father, Victor, was living there. Around this time, Penny took a picture of the three. Seeing how disconnected the sisters were, Penny planned to use a potion to bind the girls' powers forever, but she died before she could use it. Though not often stated directly, it is often implied Phoebe has been on the wrong side of the law for an unspecified amount of time. This is reflected by some of the skills she has, like being able to pick a lock or how easy she can pick pockets. She also says things like "I've taken a walk on the dark side" in Ms. Hellfire among others. What she did or didn't do is never said, but the skills she acquired during this time certainly come in handy sometimes. Despite her being a Charmed One, Phoebe is considered by many forces of good and evil to be the weakest of the Charmed Ones. Her first power of premonition made it difficult for her to actually offensively attack an oppenent. She decided she must improve her fighting skills, so she trained herself in some different forms of martial arts. Later On, Phoebe recieved the active powers of Levitation and Empathy, which greatly enhanced her fighting skills. Her empath power is thought to give her the ability to tap into an opponent's emotions and find their emotional trigger that starts their power up, and use it so she can use her opponent's powers against them. Charmed Life Phoebe and her older sisters Prue and Piper were collectively called the "Charmed Ones". They served as powerful good witches who protected the innocent as best as they could. Out of all the sisters, Phoebe is seen to be the master of spell-writing. Phoebe authored a spell for vanquishing The Source that used the power of the Halliwell's witch ancestors. She also helped The Seer to put the Hollow back in its crypt. After the death of her sister Prue, Phoebe met a woman named Paige Matthews at the funeral. It turned out that Paige was her younger half-sister. Phoebe and Cole witnessed Paige inadverdantly orb out from a demonic attack by Shax, and realized that she was half Whitelighter. Phoebe and Piper helped convince Paige to join them and recreate the Charmed Ones, and subsequently vanquished Prue's demonic killer, Shax. We often see Phoebe being the first to discover facts: Phoebe was the one who first discovered that Leo was a Whitelighter, catching him while levitating to replace a light bulb. Leo made Phoebe swear not to tell her sisters about him. She revealed the truth to her sisters, but they thought she was just joking around. In season six, Phoebe followed a wolf that she saw in the hallway of the Magic School. The wolf lead Phoebe to Enola the shaman, a student at the school, who sent Phoebe on a vision quest to help her see her own future more clearly. On her quest, Phoebe finally managed to reach the portal that took her to the future. There she saw Piper, an older Wyatt, and a younger boy that turns out to be Piper's second son. Paige had become a teacher at the school, Phoebe is pregnant with a little girl, and they are living a life without demons. Wyatt's brother approaches her, saying, "Aunt Phoebe, we need your help," and she is returned to the present to hear Chris asking, "Phoebe, can you help us?" Phoebe thus becomes the first one to know that Chris Perry is actually Chris Halliwell, her nephew and Piper and Leo's second son. Chris tried to enlist Phoebe's help to get his parents back together, but Phoebe felt that meddling with Piper and Leo's relationship would be wrong. As Chris tried to persuade his aunt to join his cause, Phoebe gets a premonition and they go to a Middle Eastern desert where they rescue a female genie named Jinny from her demonic master. Jinny says that she wrote to Phoebe because her former master, Bosk, is trying to raise an ancient demonic city – the lost city of Zanbar – and she thought that if Phoebe became her master, Phoebe would wish her free so that Bosk could not use her to resurrect the city. Bosk soon attacked the manor, and because of a protective amulet that blocked her Vanquishing Potion, Phoebe wished Jinny free. Apparently, Jinny was actually a Demon, and she could only be freed only at the expense of the one who freed her, so now Phoebe would have to pay the price: she had become a Genie herself, with Chris as her new master. Chris accidentally wished for Leo to get over his issues with Chris, and Phoebe made Leo become very friendly toward Chris. Chris decided to take advantage of the situation and wished for Piper and Leo to sleep together and it worked, just not as he planned: Piper and Leo fall asleep on the floor. Richard Montana takes the genie bottle, with Phoebe in it, and attempts to use it to have Paige love him forever. To make up for his mistake, Richard wishes Phoebe free, and Phoebe and Paige manage to get Jinny back in the bottle. Later, the Charmed Ones go on to trail against Barbas the demon. He admits to meditating a plan to trick them out of their Powers, but argued that he still had a point – the Charmed Ones are risky with their magic. He turns the bulk of his accusation against Phoebe, who had recently been using potions to force premonitions; an action Paige believed might have led to Inspector Sheridan catching them. The Tribunal reversed their decision to kill their ally Darryl Morris, but they decided Phoebe must suffer the consequences for using her powers for personal gain. She lost her powers of Premonition, Levitation, and Empathy. This was a "temporary" punishment, and she had the possibility of earning them back if she used her magic correctly. It wasn't until the next season that Phoebe was able to gain one back - her first power of premonition. When Phoebe and her sisters' astral selves destroyed Zankou and the Nexus, everyone, both mortal and supernatural, believed they were dead because of the blast created by the vanguish. This was their chance to finally lead a normal life. Phoebe's new alias was Julie Bennett and everyone else but her loved ones could only see her "new look". They soon realized, however, that hiding from their identities was a mistake, so after consulting the Department of Homeland Security, Phoebe and her sisters returned to their normal lives. Phoebe got her old job back and was dating a guy named Dex Lawson, who she had a premonition of marrying. She did marry Dex while under a spell from her ward Billie Jenkins. The marriage was annulled since both participants were not in their right state of mind. Phoebe was no longer romancing Dex. Phoebe lost her faith in her gift, until she had another premonition of the future. She was talking to her older self 6 years from now, and she was still supposed to have a daughter. Phoebe soon moved out of the manor and got her own apartment in the city. When Phoebe found out that Billie was the Ultimate Power, she was reluctant to Vanquish her and she and Piper were at a disagreement until a spell was cast on her because of Billie. She and her sisters had to hide out in the Underworld, as the Magic community had turned their backs on them. Phoebe married Coop the Cupid in the series finale and together they have three daughters. According to the books she eventually regains her power of Empathy five months after Forever Charmed. M80sDancemoves.gif|Phoebe dancing in her room Phoebe'sOnlyCar.jpg|Phoebe's car Phoebe_Comic.jpg|Phoebe in comic form Powers & Abilities Phoebe was the one who bestowed the Charmed Ones with their powers through the "Dominus Trinus" spell. Unlike her sisters, Phoebe embraced her destiny with open arms, but unfortunately for her, she gained the power of premonition which, although useful, was not the active power she desired, and so was less able to practice her power as readily as either of her sisters could. This lead to her experimenting a lot with spells, to the point where Prue even nicknamed her in one episode "Little Miss Spell of the Week". Because of the fact that she was the one who researched and experimented with spells the most, she became the Charmed One who was most proficient at writing and casting spells. In fact, her sisters all depended heavily on her to author spells for them, something which even continued into the end of the series, and is now generally recognized as the primary spell-caster, just as Piper known as the primary potion-maker. Premonition Phoebe's first ability was the power of premonition, a passive power. She triggers this power when she touches or is in presence of something that has to do with what her premonition is about. This power was initially uncontrollable, but in later seasons if she wanted or pleaded for a premonition, she usually got it. While her premonitions are shown as black and white on the show, it is mentioned several times that Phoebe experiences them in colour. As her power grew, her premonitions became more vivid to where they become slightly colored and she can hear and feel what is going on (literally) and to hold her premonition longer. Her premonitions are triggered by objects or strong psychic auras. This originally only encompassed precognition, to see the future, but grew to include retrocognition, to see the past. Phoebe also developed the skill to trigger a vision in somebody else with similar powers, "sharing" visions with Elders and knowing how to trigger a specific "trap" premonition in someone who had stolen her powers, like she did to Mitzy Stillman in Power Of Three Blondes. Kyra, a powerful demonic seer, told Phoebe her powers were once limited to psychometry but they grew, like Phoebe's will in time. Phoebe's premonition powers also grew to her visions always revealing the truth, and in Ordinary Witches, it granted her enhanced intuition as she was hiding to anticipate when demons were firing fireballs, and in many instances Phoebe has sidestepped and jumped out of the way of incoming fireballs and energy balls with perfect timing. By far the most powerful evolvement of this ability seemed to be astral premonition, which was first seen in "The Eyes Have It". This is the ability to actually project oneself into the future and physically experience future events. This means that unlike her normal visions, Phoebe was no longer the unseen observer and could be observed and interacted with by others. Orin first demonstrates this when he shoots her with his power of Optical Thermodynamics, an injury her astral self sustains but which she took back with her, to the present. This new power is seen only three more times during the series run of Charmed, Sand Francisco Dreamin', where Phoebe projects herself to the future scene of a sandman's murder while she sleeps, and The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell, where Phoebe goes on a vision quest to find out how her future will become, during her initial visions she gets attacked by demons and brings the wounds back to the present but eventually sees her true future where she is pregnant and that Piper has two sons, and subsequently figures out that Chris is the son that Leo and Piper will have soon, and Hulkus Pulkus, where Phoebe's visions forces her to astrally project into the the future where she meets a future version of herself. The older Phoebe interacts with her younger self and says she knew she'd be there, once again showing she is actually projecting into the future rather than seeing it. Dissatisfaction During the first season Phoebe was very unhappy with her only power being completely passive, unable to really help her fight demons in combat like Piper or Prue. Although her father, Victor, told her it was one of the most rare and desired amongst demons she countered this with "What if what you see isn't what you desire", showing that sometimes she even sees her power as a curse. Although this statement could have been directed at Victor because of the premonition Phoebe had of him stealing the Book of Shadows. Although eventually she did realize how useful her power was when her premonition helped the Charmed Ones discover that FBI agent Ashley Fallon was really the Wendigo, she nevertheless began taking classes in self-defense, and eventually became very accomplished in hand-to-hand combat. Although being trained in self defense is not a magical talent, Phoebe has often considered it one and even listed it as a substitute for her premonition power in "Awakened" and on occasion it has proven more useful than any power the sisters could possibly possess. For example, when she was disempowered or similarly disarmed, she could always rely on her martial arts training to defend herself. Levitation Still, despite her coming to terms with her premonition power at the end of season two, at the start of the next season, Phoebe obtained her first active power of levitation or "the ability to defy gravity and float in the air (but not fly)". This power was slightly uncontrollable when she first obtained it but she later gained complete control over it. She cannot usually move horizontally, and in "Once Upon a Time" Prue has to use her telekinesis to move Phoebe over to another side of a cave while she was levitating. Phoebe usually mixed her martial arts and kick boxing with her levitating power to knock out her enemies. In season four, she was able to glide short distances with this power. Phoebe used her levitation ability a total of 27 times during Charmed, the most she used it being in season four with 12 instances, and the least being in season six, with only 3 times that it was used. Although this power was highly useful up until "Crimes and Witch-Demeanors" (for reasons explained later on) many fans were puzzled by Phoebe's new power. After all, it was never directly or indirectly linked with her first power, which powers always are when they advance in the show and even Prue stated in "Is There a Woogy in the House?" saying "our powers are supposed to advance, not grow at random", which Phoebe's levitation power seems to have done. Nevertheless not even she questioned Phoebe's new power (on-screen), possibly because she wanted to just be happy for her sister and not spoil it. This puzzling development has led some fans to speculate on the origin of this new active power. One theory is that Phoebe's power of levitation developed from her martial arts skills, especially since the first time she inadvertently activated it Phoebe was trying to do a roundhouse kick and the second time she activated it she was doing a back flip, which as a result became magically amped. Another is that somehow, by her wishing on a genie, Phoebe accidentally changed the course of development for her powers. This is supported, in fanon, by the fact that she gained the power to levitate in the episode right after the one where she (briefly) gained the power to fly. A third explanation is that since her power of premonition makes progress to lifting her from the physical plane, her power allowed her to defy gravity as a way to free her temporarily from the hold of the ground. However, it is never elaborated on in the show so no one will ever know for sure where this new power came from and/or why its development was triggered at that time. Odd Advancement Some fans found Phoebe's new power odd because there was no relation to her primary power of premonition. This puzzling development has led some fans to speculate on the origin of this new active power. One theory is that her levitation power stems from her martial arts skills. However, it's now believed that her power of levitation comes from her power of premonition. Phoebe's power of premonition in theory "lifts" her into the premonition against her will; as she said to Prue in the season one episode (Love Hurts), "It's as though I'm being pulled against my will", therefore the natural advancement is that she can lift her body into the air by levitating. This power just like her power of premonition was uncontrollable at first. She mainly activated her power by lifting her arms into the air. Also by levitating, Phoebe gets a clearer view of her surroundings, which would make it more logical for Levitation to be an advancement to her powers. Empathy In season six, Phoebe developed the power of empathy. Being an empath allows Phoebe to channel other people's feelings, it can be explained that it is advanced from her power of premonition as it can make her feel the pain of those she sees in her visions, and this power allows her to feel others' feelings in the present. When she first gained this power, she had a tough time holding herself in control as she was constantly surrounded by feelings that could make her act in someone else's place, such as her ex-boyfriend Jason Dean's love for her, and once when an employee felt extremely angry at Elise, Phoebe was overwhelmed by his anger that she knocked her boss in the face. She and her sisters were almost driven to madness by this power because it makes her sense what they want to keep to themselves, which forced them to use a potion to block her power. She once worried that it would destroy her like it almost destroyed Prue when she got the same power by accident, but Leo remarked that "She wasn't meant to have it, you are". Eventually she learned to gain control over herself and sometimes direct her power at people to read their intentions at will, as demonstrated when she attempted to read Mordaunt in "''Sword and the City''". Since powers are tied with emotions and Phoebe can feel others' emotions, it eventually became possible for her to tap into their powers. It was possible that an advanced empathy power meant Phoebe could channel the powers of someone else in a larger radius, or perhaps allow her to replicate other people's abilities. After gaining her empathy power, Phoebe became much more powerful and could vanquish many demons with ease by reflecting their own attacks back at them magically. Loss of Active Powers Phoebe's upper-level powers were stripped by the Tribunal because she was misusing them, telling her that she had to earn them if she wanted to regain her powers. Throughout the end of season six and beginning of season seven, she only retained the basic powers of an ordinary witch. She received back her premonition power (Styx Feet Under), but still has to show the Tribunal that she isn't misusing her powers to get her other powers back. It is never revealed if she does or does not ever regain her powers of empathy and levitation since the show ended before then. But in the last Charmed book called "Trickery Treat" which takes place 5 months after the ultimate battle, Phoebe does get her empathy power back, but it is not explained how she gets them back, but she apparently gets them at some point in between "Forever Charmed" and the book as she has them by the begining of the book. Note: In Witchness Protection, when Phoebe tries to find information about the Avatars through Kyra by touching her, the jingle used for when Empathy is activated is heard. This may possibly indicate that she regained her empathy much earlier than thought. But as she never displays it again, and never speaks of it even, the sound may be just there for a dramatic effect. Although later in the season, when Piper and Phoebe's powers are transferred into the bodies of two mortals, Phoebe tells the man that he should be able to sense when the next attack would be coming, though that could just a be a precognition branch of her premonition power. And in Kill Billie Vol. 2, the preliminary episode of Season 8, Phoebe senses the evil in the hidden room at Magic School. Basic Powers of a Witch Like the other Charmed Ones, Phoebe can also brew magical potions, recite/write spells and scry. She has a reputation in the Halliwell family for being an excellent spell writer and she's often the one called upon to write the much needed power of three spells. Chronogically, Phoebe was the first sister to invent a spell of her own. (The Painted World) In the episode All Halliwell's Eve, Phoebe, alongside her sisters, were sent back in time to save Melinda Warren from being raised evil however they discovered that they didn't have any powers because they didn't exist yet. But Eva, a witch from a local coven taught the Charmed Ones the power of nature and the original forms of magic. With this knowledge Phoebe was able to create a protective circle and fly on a broomstick with a conical hat to scare away witch hunters. This is then acknowledged that Phoebe is the one who started the traditional creation of flying witches. When Phoebe was returned to her own time she took this knowledge back with her. Additional Powers Thermokinesis In The Fourth Sister Phoebe temporarily received the power of thermokinesis through Aviva and Kali. She later lost this ability after the Charmed Ones vanquished Kali. Possessed By the Woogyman When Phoebe was possessed by the Woogyman, she gained the power of conjuration, telekinesis and pyrokinesis, as seen when she set a frame on fire by the staircase. She also displayed the rare use of the conjuration ability; she conjured up different colured nail polish. (Is There A Woogy In The House?) Telekinesis In Love Hurts, Piper cast a spell to switch powers with Leo and use his powers to heal him. The spell however caused everyone's powers to switch places, giving Prue the power of premonition and Phoebe the power of telekinesis. She used this power multiple times to fend off a darklighter named Alec, but needed full concentration and anger to make it work properly. Though she always wanted an active power, she found Prue's power not suitable for her, commenting it as a "dress that's too tight". This power was returned to Prue after they cast the same spell to switch their powers back. Future 2009 Season two episode Morality Bites led fans to believe Phoebe's third power was supposed to be electrokinesis or the ability to generate electricity. In the power's one and only appearance (seen in the mind's eye of Phoebe's premonition), future Phoebe her hands at either side of Cal Greene's head and released a flood of energy (looking like electricity), Cal began to convulse and both he and Phoebe levitated before Cal died and Phoebe let him fall to the floor. However, it is also theorized that the ability she used to kill Cal Greene with was actually an advancement of her premonition or empathic power, i.e. passing on harming emotions/visions through what appeared to be electricity (though more likely this is just the magical medium of her powers and not actual electricity). This is consistent with what was portrayed in the episode, said previously about Phoebe's powers, and Leo's explanation of how Phoebe ended up in jail on death row. This would explain why she snuck up on him and aimed for the brain as opposed to just throwing a bolt of electricity at him (as anyone else would with the power of electrokinesis). It also exaplins why Leo kept telling the Charmed Ones in the future that Phoebe's power, singular, can kill now. At the time of Morality Bites, Phoebe only had the power of premonition, therefore it was probably the power they were referring to, indicating that the power with which she used to kill Cal Green had developed from her power of premonition. Before she had a premonition of Cal's death, Phoebe jokingly asked if she "Premonitioned the man to death? My power is passive" and Leo replied "Not in the future, it's grown - it's changed." Since the part of "Morality Bites" that showcased her alternate future's power took place in 2009 (three years after the series' end) it is probable that her empathy advances into the lethal power we saw her kill Cal Green with, that is if she ever regains her empathic power. Flight Phoebe gets the ability to fly after a wish that she accidently said in front of a genie who stole the power from a dragon warlock. After they put the genie back in its bottle it reversed all of the wishes they had made including Phoebe's. (Be Careful What You Witch For) Warlock Powers When Prue was wed against her will by a Dark Priest to a warlock, the Charmed Ones slowly began to turn evil and turned into warlocks. While Phoebe was a warlock she displayed the powers of blinking, transformation, and telekinesis. Once Phoebe vanquished the warlock that was binded to Prue the Charmed Ones became good again and they returned to being witches. Bride and Gloom Banshee Powers Phoebe gained powers of sonic scream, enhanced agility and strength after she was turned into a banshee. (Look Who's Barking Telekinetic Orbing, Whitelighter Powers When Paige was still learning witchcraft, she accidentally exploded a magical potion and switched bodies with Phoebe. And though their bodies were switched, their powers weren't and Phoebe was renderred with Paige's powers, even though she never used them. (Enter the Demon) The Queen of All Evil As the Queen of All Evil, Phoebe displayed the powers of pyrokinesis, to shoot energy beam, transmogrify objects, telekinesis, and could teleport by flaming. All these powers did however not come from her as her position as the queen, rather she gained them from the unborn source that she was carrying. After her pregnancy went further, the fetus' powers grew as well, allowing him to turn Phoebe's head on fire, and eventually take control of Phoebe's body temporarily. These powers were lost when the Seer magically removed the fetus from her body. (We're Off to See the Wizard - Womb Raider) Superheroine Powers Phoebe was bestowed the powers of agility, enhanced strength, enhanced senses and super-speed when a witch named Kevin turned her and her sisters into superheroes to help them fight against a demon named Arnon. (Witches In Tights) Goddess of Love Powers When the Titans were relased from their imprisonment, Leo turned Phoebe and her sisters into three Greek Goddesses to help them vanquish the Titans. Phoebe was turned into a Greek Goddess of Love, and so was granted the power to seduce men and to fade. Her seduction seemed to work by releasing an aura that attracted male mortals. She lost these powers when Leo banished her godhood. (Oh My Goddess! Part 1 and Oh My Goddess! Part 2) Valkyrie Powers She, along with Paige and Piper, were turned into valkyries when Chris gave them three valkyrie pendants when they attempted to free a trapped Leo. She kept her witches' powers in this form, but also gained telekinesis and the ability to access a traveling portal, Although while Piper was still a Valkyrie she was able to tap into her powers through empathy and used telekinesis against Piper. (Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1) and (Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2) Genie Powers When Phoebe wished for freedom for a genie named Jinny, she was cursed to become a genie herself. In this form, she was purely able to grant three wishes to the one who picks up the Arabic bottle. (I Dream of Phoebe) A Ghost Phoebe has died multiple times, but only used her spirit powers to haunt and possess a demon. (I Dream of Phoebe) Jinny's Powers As a ghost, Phoebe uses her spirit powers to possess the demon Jinny and gave access to her power to generate fireballs. She probably got access to her other powers, but didn't use them.'' (I Dream of Phoebe)'' Clea's Powers Phoebe used a power-sucking athame to steal the powers of a demon named Clea in order to put an end to their reality show. In this state, she gained powers to shimmer and to throw energyballs. Using these powers, she vanquished Corr and shimmered to a bar to vanquish a bunch of demons to make a point before shimmering back to the attic to have the powers removed again by the athame. (Witch Wars) Monster When the magical community was threatened by a deadly virus, she infected herself with the virus to enhance her powers so they may find a cure. In this form, she gained super-strength and agility. Once the cure was made, she returned to normal and delivered the antidote to the entire magical community. (Hulkus Pocus) The Hollow In the final battle against Christy and Billie, she, Phoebe and Paige used the Hollow to make them invincible. Because the Hollow is known for absorbing people's magical powers, she and her sisters gained demonic powers after a demon tried to attack them. On their way to Christy and Billie, they also absorbed some other powers to make them more powerful. The demonic powers were removed after the Hollow was released from them. (Kill Billie Vol. 2) '' Romantic Life Phoebe has had the most tumultuous love life of all the sisters. Her first boyfriend was named Jimmy. In High School she was once caught making-out with a student named Todd Marks under the bleachers and hence-forth was nick-named 'Freebie', which Phoebe strongly disliked. Hans Fein 'During Dream Sorcerer' Hans Fein was Phoebe's boyfriend during ''Dream Sorcerer. Phoebe and Piper had used the Charm of Love ritual, and cast the Love spell. Phoebe went to Quake and met Hans. Though they had a lovely start, the spell began to get out of hand causing Piper and Phoebe to attract every male with their wanted characteristics. Eventually Phoebe and Piper reversed the spell. By reversing the spell, Hans's memory was erased. HansFein.jpg|Hans Charmed105_236.jpg Clay Rivers A while in 1998 and in Feats of Clay Early in the show, Phoebe's former boyfriend Clay Rivers came to town after helping steal a cursed urn in Egypt. He tried to have Prue auction it off, but when she learned it was stolen she had it removed from the auction. The Guardian of the Urn attacked Clay, but an act of selflessness in saving Phoebe redeemed him and the Guardian disappeared. Charmed111_054.jpg Vlcsnap-47910.png|Phoebe and Clay Dr. Owen Grant During She's a Man, Baby, a Man! Phoebe met the young handsome doctor named Owen Grant at a dating service called "Fine Romance" during a demonic investigation. The two felt immediately attracted to each other, but when Phoebe gets a vision of Owen becoming the victim of a succubus, she and her sisters work hard to protect him. After Prue (now a man under the influence of a spell) started a riot in an assembly, she and Owen got arrested. Phoebe asked Darryl to keep him locked up in order to keep him safe. After the succubus was destroyed, he was finally released and went out on a date with Phoebe at P3. File:Owen_Grant.jpg|Owen Grant Charmed205_147.jpg Billy Appleby During Chick Flick Phoebe's lifelong Prince Charming came to life from an old movie named "Kill It Before It Dies" in the form of a movie character called Billy Appleby. The two had an intimate fling throughout the day until she returned him to the movie, but not before he restored her faith in men. BillyApplebyColor.jpg|Billy Appleby Charmed218_695.jpg Cole Turner From The Honeymoon's Over 'till Centennial Charmed She started a romance with district attorney Cole Turner, who turned out to be a half-demon named Belthazor, sent to kill the Charmed Ones. Although Cole had started out using her to get close to the sisters, they fell in love. When Cole's demon half was revealed to the Charmed Ones, Phoebe helped him fake his own death and then let everyone, including her sisters, believe he was dead. Phoebe then spent time researching Cole's past, confiding only in Leo that she did not really vanquish Cole. Phoebe eventually told her sisters the truth, and they soon accepted Cole into their lives. A few months later, Cole proposed. While Cole started getting nightmares of becoming the new Source, Phoebe started to get a bad feeling about her upcoming marriage, so Piper suggested she use magic to find out what her heart felt. Phoebe cast the spell to hear her heart's desire, which ended up summoning her future and past selves. Older Phoebe refused to tell Phoebe about the events of the future for fear of changing things for the worse. Learning a young and vulnerable Phoebe was in the present, Kurzon attacked young Phoebe, but Cole protected her. Leo took little Phoebe to the realm of Whitelighters for protection. Kurzon attacked again, wounding older Phoebe. He was vanquished by the Charmed Ones, but not before older Phoebe told Phoebe to marry Cole. This returned the older and younger Phoebes to their own time. Phoebe and Cole married, and Phoebe became pregnant. With the pregnancy, she began manifesting the ability to shoot flames from her hands and to teleport. Cole attempted to give up his position of Source of All Evil to an evil Wizard, but failed when Phoebe used her baby's powers to kill the Wizard. She then joined Cole as his queen. Phoebe tried to live the life of evil, and a combination of hormones and demonic potions made her so cranky, she ended up vanquishing five of Cole's best Demons. Then she tried to play both sides of Good and Evil, but realizing she could not, Phoebe rejoined her sisters in opposing Cole. Together they cast a spell which used the power of their ancestors to vanquish Cole. After Cole died, he ended up in the Demonic Wasteland, where all Demons go after being Vanquished. His Powers as The Source were absorbed by the creature there, but he survived by clinging to his love for Phoebe. Although he tried to get Phoebe to help bring him back to life, she refused and asked him to move on. When Cole learned he could absorb the powers of other demons when they were killed in the Wasteland, he collected an impressive array of abilities and escaped, just in time to save Phoebe's life. Phoebe was transformed into a mermaid by a spell, but was turned back when she admitted her love for Cole. Phoebe told Cole that while she did love him, their relationship was completely over and pushed through with trying to obtain a divorce. Despite Cole's efforts to pursue her, Phoebe realized how dangerous their relationship could be and tried to move on with her life, by dating other men. In one final effort to win Phoebe back, Cole cast a spell which altered reality, making it so that the Power of Three had never been reconstituted after Prue's death which meant they would never have met their long lost half-sister Paige. He was disappointed to find that in this other reality, he was trapped in a loveless marriage with Phoebe, who only remained his wife to protect Piper from being killed. By altering reality in this way, Cole resumed his former identity of Belthazor, making him vulnerable to being vanquished. Because Paige also crossed realities, she was able to unite with her sisters to Vanquish Cole once and for all and reversed the effects of his reality warp. Phoebe performed the vanquish herself: after Paige regained her powers and used telekinetic orbing to retrieve the vanquishing potion, Phoebe took it from her and used it to vanquish Cole herself. Cole was so sure of her love for him that he didn't try to escape. Cole is currently trapped in a Cosmic Void, watching over Phoebe. He managed to bring Phoebe together with Drake, who was to restore her faith in love. When Drake later admits he truly fell in love with her, Cole said that was understandable. He also helped bringing Piper and Leo back together. While Phoebe no longer loves Cole, she still has a bond with him. She could feel Cole's presence, but because he was invisible to her, she ignored it. Cole revealed to Drake that he is satisfied with his fate as long as Phoebe doesn't share it. Vlcsnap-55930.png Phoebe married.jpg missingCole.gif Vlcsnap-60874.png Miles From Sympathy for the Demon 'till A Witch In Time Phoebe started a relationship with a man named Miles. Their relationship became so intimate that she started having premonitions of his death every time she touched him. Because he was meant to die, her continuous rescues led her to her death. Cole then had a warlock sent back to the past to change this, but eventually the warlock turned to a new path and killed Phoebe and Paige. Piper was able to alter this when she went back in time to the day Miles was shot to death and warned her past self to delay Phoebe. Vlcsnap-21936.png|Phoebe finds Miles dead Charmed508_062.jpg Jason Dean From Baby's First Demon 'till Used Karma Three weeks after Wyatt's birth, Phoebe met the new owner of the paper she writes at, Jason Dean (played by Eric Dane). He found his professionalism too demanding, but was also attracted to him. For a while, he went by the name "Cyrano73" and courted her on the net. Eventually, he worked up the courage to ask her out on a date, which she accepted. Few months after they began their relationship, Jason moved to Hong Kong. He asked Phoebe to go with him, but she eventually decided to stay behind. They had a long-distant relationship for almost a year until Phoebe moved to Hong Kong with him to make the relationship work. While in San Francisco, he discovered she was a witch and decided to take time from each other, and eventually parted ways. 5x17-jason_dean.jpg|Jason Dean Charmed602_277.jpg Leslie St. Clair From A Call To Arms 'till Once in a Blue Moon Much later, Phoebe decided to take a sabbatical from work. Her editor Elise Rothman, instead of just rerunning Phoebe's column for two months, hired a ghostwriter, Leslie St. Clair (played by Nick Lachey). Phoebe later fell in love with him, though she did not want her column to be written by a male writer. Phoebe eventually got her column back as well as her power of premonitions. Leslie eventually left, feeling that Phoebe had too much to hide for his taste (Phoebe kept standing him up at their dates, and could never explain it as she was doing witch-related activities). PhoLLes.jpg|Phoebe and Leslie Charmed701_419.jpg Drake dé Mon From Carpe Demon 'till The Seven Year Witch Phoebe gained a romantic interest in the new literature teacher at Magic School, and ex-demon, Drake. Unfortunately, his only problem was that he was destined to die two weeks after meeting her because of a deal made with a sorcerer. However, he managed to fulfill his mission; he was sent by Cole's spirit, to restore Phoebe's faith in love. 7x15-044-phoebe-drake.jpg Charmed716_671.jpg Dex Lawson From Still Charmed & Kicking 'till Kill Billie Vol. 1 In early season 8, Phoebe, under the disguise of Julie Bennett, met an artist named Dex Lawson, who was interested in her column. Phoebe got a premonition of them getting married when they shook hands, and after some advice from Piper, decided to get closer to see if she could find love with him. Eventually, they fell in love. While under a spell from Billie, the two got married. After the spell ended, they decided to stay married to see where it leads. The day after, however, she removed the disguise and told Dex her real identity as Julie and a witch. Unable to handle it, they had their marriage annulled. One week later, she believed herself to be pregnant with Dex's child until she took a second test. Charmed806_715.jpg|Dex and Phoebe Charmed805_180.jpg|Dex and Phoebe get married. Coop From Engaged And Confused 'till Forever Charmed In late season 8, the Elders send a Cupid named Coop to help Phoebe's shattered heart and to find her a new love. Phoebe eventually falls in love with Coop and vice versa. It was revealed in the series finale, Forever Charmed, that the Elders sent Coop to Phoebe, because they were hoping that she would fall in love with him to make up for a little of what she had lost through the years. Although it is "against the rules" for a Cupid to find love, the Elders lifted this restriction for Phoebe, as they did for Piper and Leo. Forever Charmed shows that in the future, Coop and Phoebe are married by the Angel of Destiny in Magic School and that they will have three beautiful daughters. Cooppho8.jpg|Phoebe and Coop Vlcsnap-26230.png|Phoebe and Coop getting married at Magic School Professional Life *Unemployed/Multiple Short-Lasting Jobs :Something Wicca This Way Comes - The Fifth Halliwheel *The Bay Mirror :Saving Private Leo - Forever Charmed Before working Phoebe comes back to San Francisco in the first episode completely broke, owning scarcely more than the clothes on her back, a bicycle and an umbrella, hoping to move back into the Halliwell Manor (which at the time was under residence of Prue and Piper) that had been willed to them by their Grams. Psychic In "Dead Man Dating" Phoebe wishes to get Prue a really good birthday present but had no money. So seeing an advertisement in the paper for a hotel psychic she briefly worked as a fortune-teller called "The Amazing Phoebe" at a hotel but gave it up after she'd earned enough money to buy Prue's present. Prue's Assistant In The Wendigo, Phoebe takes on the job as Prue's assistant at Buckland's Auction House however she gives up the job by the end of the episode as she didn't really feel that she could handle the amount of premonitions of the past she would get from all the antique objects at the auction house. SWA Properties In From Fear to Eternity, Phoebe is hired as a secretary at SWA Properties. Her new boss, having an affair with another man, instructed Phoebe to lie to her husband if he were to call or visit. Unable to lie, she quit her job to keep her self-respect. College Student Later, she decided to go to college. She went through a year and a half, and eventually graduated in late season 3. Ask Phoebe After graduating from college with a B.A in Psychology, Phoebe lands a steady and successful job as an advice columnist for the newspaper, "The Bay Mirror." Her column is titled "Ask Phoebe." She attends graduate school to further her studies in Psychology while working for the newspaper, but it is not known whether or not she earned any post-graduate degrees. During the run of the show Phoebe becomes somewhat of a celebrity with the general public, this is attributed to her extremely real and insightful advice (possibly a pre-cursor of her future Empathy power). Her popularity can be seen in the many advertisments seen throughout the show entitled "Ask Phoebe: She has all the answers." Also, when Phoebe goes on sabatical, Elise hires a ghostwritter for her, saying that their sales would drop if they pulled her column. In Still Charmed and Kicking, Elise even refers to Phoebe as the "heart and soul" of the paper and everyone who works there is clearly devestated by her apparent "death." For a short time in Season 7, Phoebe takes a hiatus and Leslie St. Clair gets hired to be a ghost writer for her. In the future, she publishes a best-selling book. She also becomes the editor for an episode when Elise takes a day off and she learns just how hard that job is and is nearly overwhelmed by it, but eventually manages to get everything under control. During her carrer as an advice columnist, her boss, Elise, was very lenient with her, giving her a lot more leinency than she did with anyone else as long as her column was in in time. For example, the previous columnist Karen Young nearly got fired for just being "sick", but Elise let Phoebe's many different excuses go, even working things around so they'd fit for Phoebe at times. Elise points this out in Scry Hard ''when she takes a day off and leaves Phoebe in charge, saying that Phoebe owes her for all the times Elise has covered for her. Psychic phoebe.jpg|The Amazing Phoebe! Vlcsnap-35435.png|Phoebe's Billboard from Season 5... vlcsnap-42845.png|Phoebe's poster from season 6... vlcsnap-46744.png|Phoebe's Billboard from season 7 and 8... vlcsnap-26603.png|Phoebe's new book in the future, 'Finding Love'... Appearance Younge Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe in her childhood Teenage Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe as a teenager in her yearbook photo Phoebe_Pre-Witch.jpg|Six months prior to Season 1 Phoebe in something wicca.jpg|Season 1 (Something Wicca This Way Comes) Phoebe Under skin.jpg|Season 1 (I've Got You Under My Skin) Phoebe thank you.jpg|Season 1 (Thank You For Not Morphing) Phoebe Dead Man.jpg|Season 1 (Dead Man Dating) Pheoeb dream.jpg|Season 1 (Dream Sorcerer) Phoebewedding.jpg|Season 1(The Wedding From Hell) Phoebe Fourth Sis.jpg|Season 1 (The Fourth Sister) Phoebe Truth Out There.jpg|Season 1 (The Truth Is Out There... and It Hurts) Phoebe Witch Back.jpg|Season 1 (The Witch is Back) Phoebe Wicca Envy.jpg|Season 1 (Wicca Envy) Phoebe Clay.jpg|Season 1 (Feats of Clay) Phoebe S1 The Wendigo.png|Season 1 (The Wendigo) Phoebe fear.png|Season 1 (From Fear to Eternity) Phoebe in Secrets and guys.jpg|Season 1 (Secrets and Guys) Phoebe woogyman.png|Season 1 (Is There a Woogy in the House?) Phoebe Which Prue.jpg|Season 1 (Which Prue Is It Anyway?) Phoebe 70's.jpg|Season 1 (That 70's Episode) Phoebe when bad warlocks.jpg|Season 1 (When Bad Warlocks Go Good) Charmed119_071.jpg|Season 1 (Out of Sight) Phoebe ghost.png|Season 1 (The Power of Two) Phoebe Love Hurts.jpg|Season 1 (Love Hurts) Phoebe dejavu.jpg|Season 1 (Deja Vu All Over Again) Phoebe Witch Trial.jpg|Season 2 (Witch Trial) Phoebe Morality.jpg|Season 2 (Morality Bites) Phoebe Painted World.jpg|Season 2 (The Painted World) Phoebe Devil.jpg|Season 2 (The Devil's Music) Phoebe Man.jpg|Season 2 (She's a Man, Baby, a Man!) Phoebe That old Black Magic.jpg|Season 2 (That Old Black Magic) Phoebe Season2.png|Season 2 (They're Everywhere) Phoebe P3 H2O.jpg|Season 2 (P3 H2O Phoebe Hellfire.jpg|Season 2 (Ms. Hellfire) Phoebe s2.jpg|Season 2 (Heartbreak City) Phoebe Reckless Abandon.jpg|Season 2 (Reckless Abandon) Phoebe in Awakened.jpg|Season 2 (Awakened) Phoebe Animal Pragmatism.jpg|Season 2 (Animal Pragmatism) Pardon my Past Phoebe.png|Season 2 (Pardon My Past) Phoebesigns.jpg|Season 2 (Give Me a Sign) Phoebe Murphy.jpg|Season 2 (Murphy's Luck) Phoebe in How to Make a Quilt.jpg|Season 2 (How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans) Phoebe Chick Flick.jpg|Season 2 (Chick Flick) Phoebe in ex libris.jpg|Season 2 (Ex Libris) Phoebe Astral Monkey.jpg|Season 2 (Astral Monkey) Phoebe in Apocalpse.jpg|Season 2 (Apocalypse, Not) Phoebe Careful.jpg|Season 2 (Be Careful What You Witch For) Phoebe honeymoon.jpg|Season 3 (The Honeymoon's Over) Phoebe in Magic Hour.jpg|Season 3 (Magic Hour) Phoebe once upon a time.png|Season 3 (Once Upon a Time) Phoebe All.jpg|Season 3 (All Halliwell's Eve) Phoebe Unseen.jpg|Season 3 (Sight Unseen) Phoebemariahcarey.jpg|Season 3 (Primrose Empath) Phoebe Power Outage.jpg|Season 3 (Power Outage) Phoebe in Sleuthing.jpg|Season 3 (Sleuthing with the Enemy) Phoebe Coyote.jpg|Season 3 (Coyote Piper) Phoebe Ice Cream.jpg|Season 3 (We All Scream for Ice Cream) Phoebe blinded by da whitelighta.jpg|Season 3 (Blinded by the Whitelighter) PhoebeWrestling.jpg|Season 3 (Wrestling With Demons) Bride and gloom.png|Season 3 (Bride and Gloom) Phoebe Good Bad Cursed.jpg|Season 3 (The Good, the Bad and the Cursed) Phoebe in Just Harried.jpg|Season 3 (Just Harried) Phoebe Death Takes.jpg|Season 3 (Death Takes A Halliwell) Phoebe Prewitched.jpg|Season 3 (Pre-Witched) Phoebe sin francisco.jpg|Season 3 (Sin Francisco) Phoebe in The Demon Who came in.jpg|Season 3 (The Demon Who Came in From the Cold) Phoebe Exit.jpg|Season 3 (Exit Strategy) Phoebe in look whose barking.jpg|Season 3 (Look Who's Barking) Phoebe in All Hells break loose.jpg|Season 3 (All Hell Breaks Loose) Phoebe in Charmed Again 1.png|Season 4 (Charmed Again, Part 1) Phoebe Charmed Agan Part 2.jpg|Season 4 (Charmed Again, Part 2) Phoebe Fury.jpg|Season 4 (Hell Hath No Fury) Phoebe in Enter the Demon.png|Season 4 (Enter The Demon) Phoebe Size Matters.jpg|Season 4 (Size Matters) Phoebe in a knight to remember.jpg|Season 4 (A Knight to Remember) Phoebe Brain Drain.jpg|Season 4 (Brain Drain) Phoebe In Black as hole.jpg|Season 4 (Black as Cole) Phobe in Muse to My Ears.png|Season 4 (Muse to My Ears) Phoebe Paige from the Past.jpg|Season 4 (A Paige from the Past) Phoebe Trial By Magi.png|Season 4 (Trial by Magic) Phoebe lost and bound.jpg|Season 4 (Lost and Bound) Phoebe CharmedDangerous.jpg|Season 4 (Charmed and Dangerous) Phoebe 3 faces of.jpg|Season 4 (The Three Faces of Phoebe) Phoebe wedding.png|Season 4 (Marry-Go-Round) Phoebe fifth halliwheel.png|Season 4 (The Fifth Halliwell) Phoebe Saving.jpg|Season 4 (Saving Private Leo) Phoebe Bite Me.jpg|Season 4 (Bite Me) PhoebeWOTSTW.jpg|Season 4 (We're Off To See The Wizard) PhoebeQueen.jpg|Season 4 (Long Live The Queen) Phoebe Womb Raider.jpg|Season 4 (Womb Raider) Phoebe Witch Way.jpg|Season 4 (Witch Way Now?) Phoebe Mermaid.jpg|Season 5 (A Witch's Tail, Part 1) Phoebe Witch Tail.jpg|Season 5 (A Witch's Tail, Part 2) Phoebe Ever After.jpg|Season 5 (Happily Ever After) Phoebe Siren.jpg|Season 5 (Siren Song) Phoebe heroe.jpg|Season 5 (Witches In Tights) Phoebe Eyes Have It.jpg|Season 5 (The Eyes Have It) Phoebe Sympathy.jpg|Season 5 (Sympathy for the Demon) Phoebe in a witch in time.jpg|Season 5 (A Witch in Time) Phoebe Season-5.jpg|Season 5 (Sam I Am) Phoebe Y tu.jpg|Season 5 Y Tu Mummy Tambien Phoebe the importance of being phoebe.png|Season 5 (The Importance Of Being Phoebe) Phoebe Centennial.jpg|Season 5 (Centennial Charmed) Phoebe in house call s5.jpg|Season 5 (House Call) Phoebe Sand Francisco.jpg|Season 5 (Sand Francisco Dreamin') Phoebe Magic Died.jpg|Season 5 (The Day the Magic Died) Phoebe Baby's First.jpg|Season 5 (Baby's First Demon) Phoebe Lucky.jpg|Season 5 (Lucky Charmed) Phoebe Cat House.jpg|Season 5 (Cat House) Phoebe Nymphs.jpg|Season 5 (Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun) Phoebe Sense Sense Ability.jpg|Season 5 (Sense and Sense Ability) Phoebe Necromancing.jpg|Season 5 (Necromancing the Stone) 5x22-031-phoebe.jpg|Season 5 (Oh My Goddess Part 1) Phoebe My Goddess 2.jpg|Season 5 (Oh My Goddess, Part 2) PHOEBE VALLHALLA SEASON 6.jpg|Season 6 (Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1) Phoebe Valhalley 2.jpg|Season 6 (Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2) Phoebe Forget Me Not.jpg|Season 6 (Forget Me...Not) Phoebe Three Blondes.jpg|Season 6 (The Power of Three Blondes) Phoebe Love's A.jpg|Season 6 (Love's A Witch) Phoebe My Three.jpg|Season 6 (My Three Witches) Phoebe Soul Survivor.jpg|Season 6 (Soul Survivor) Phoebe Sword.jpg|Season 6 (Sword and the City) Phoebe in little monsters 2.jpg|Season 6 (Little Monsters) Phoebe chriscrossed.png|Season 6 (Chris-Crossed) Phoebe Season6.png|Season 6 (Witchstock) Phoebe season 6 used karma.png|Season 6 (Used Karma) Phoebe Prince Charmed.jpg|Season 6 (Prince Charmed) Phoebe Legend.jpg|Season 6 (The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell) Phoebe Dream of.jpg|Season 6 (I Dream of Phoebe) Phoebe Courtship.jpg|Season 6 (The Courtship of Wyatt's Father) Phoebe in Hyde School Reunion.jpg|Season 6 (Hyde School Reunion) Phoebe spider.jpg|Season 6 (Spin City) Phoebe crimes.png|Season 6 (Crimes and Witch Demeanors) Phoebe in a wrong day's journey.jpg|Season 6 (A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right Phoebe Witch Wars.jpg|Season 6 (Witch Wars) Phoebe end S6.jpg|Season 6 (It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World) 7x01-76-phoebe.jpg|Season 7 (A Call to Arms) Phoebe Bare Witch.jpg|Season 7 (The Bare Witch Project) Phoebe Cheaper By.jpg|Season 7 (Cheaper by the Coven) Phoebe Charrrrmed.jpg|Season 7 (Charrrmed!) Phoebe Styx.jpg|Season 7 (Styx Feet Under) Phoebe Blue Moon.jpg|Season 7 (Once In A Blue Moon) Phoebe Witch Over.jpg|Season 7 (Someone to Witch Over Me) Phoebe Charmed Noir.jpg|Season 7 (Charmed Noir) Phoebe Something Leo.jpg|Season 7 (There's Something About Leo) Phoebe Protection.jpg|Season 7 (Witchness Protection) Phoebe ordinary.jpg|Season 7 (Ordinary Witches) Phoebe Extreme Makeover.jpg|Season 7 (Extreme Makeover: World Edition) Phoebe charmagedon.jpg|Season 7 (Charmageddon) Phoebe Carpe Demon.jpg|Season 7 (Carpe Demon) Phoebe Ghouls.jpg|Season 7 (Show Ghouls) Phoebe Seven Year.jpg|Season 7 (The Seven Year Witch) Phoebe Scry Hard.jpg|Season 7 (Scry Hard) Phoebe box of horrors.jpg|Season 7 (Little Box Of Horrors) Phoebe Freaky.jpg|Season 7 (Freaky Phoebe) Phoebe Imaginary.jpg|Season 7 (Imaginary Fiends) Phoebe Death Becomes.jpg|Season 7 (Death Becomes Them) Phoebe Wicca Goes.jpg|Season 7 (Something Wicca This Way Goes...?) Phoebe Still Charmed.jpg|Season 8 (Still Charmed and Kicking) Phoebe Malice Wonderland.jpg|Season 8 (Malice in Wonderland) Phoebe Run Piper Run.jpg|Season 8 (Run Piper, Run) Phoebe Desperate.jpg|Season 8 (Desperate Housewitches) Phoebe Rewitched.jpg|Season 8 (Rewitched) Phoebe Kill Billie Vol 1.jpg|Season 8 (Kill Billie Vol. 1) Phoebe Lost Picture.jpg|Season 8 (The Lost Picture Show) Battle Hexes.jpg|Season 8 (Battle of the Hexes) Phoebe_Season-8.jpg|Season 8 (Hulkus Pocus) Phoebe Vaya.jpg|Season 8 (Vaya Con Leos) Phoebe Mr Mrs.jpg|Season 8 (Mr. & Mrs. Witch) Phoebe Payback.jpg|Season 8 (Payback's a Witch) Phoebe-Season-8.jpg|Season 8 (Repo Manor) Phoebe Zen.jpg|Season 8 (12 Angry Zen) Phoebe Christy.jpg|Season 8 (The Last Temptation of Christy) Phoebe Engaged.jpg|Season 8 (Engaged and Confused) Phoebe Generation Hex.jpg|Season 8 (Generation Hex) 8x18-phoebe3.jpg|Season 8 (The Torn Identity) Phoebe Jung.jpg|Season 8 (The Jung and the Restless) Phoebe Gone With Witches.jpg|Season 8 (Gone With The Witches) Phoebe Kill Billie Vol 2.jpg|Season 8 (Kill Billie Vol. 2) Phoebe Forever.jpg|Season 8 (Forever Charmed) Phoebe Future.jpg|Phoebe in the future Old Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe in her eighties Phoebe's appearance underwent more changes than any of the other charaters in the series. In the first season she has a bob hairstyle and dresses in teenage style. She also favors black dresses when going out. Her hair grows longer as the season progresses. In season two she appears with a tan and her hair has grown longer. Her dress sense is more fashionable. Near the end of the season she starts to wear glasses for reading ("How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans"). She also is seen with a pierced bellybutton. In season three she goes blonde with Prue's help and begins to wear more denim and leather. In "Wrestling With Demons" she temporarily regains her brown hair due to a lost-and-found spell. After the spell is reversed she goes back to her blonde hair, which steadily darkens as the rest of the season progresses. In season four Phoebe's look changes several times to reflect her inner changes. Her hair, now quite long, starts out as a sandy-brown colour but goes to a darker colour with long bangs after she accepts Cole's proposal ("Lost and Bound"). When the Source is vanquished, Phoebe cuts her hair shoulder length with a tiny fringe ("The Three Faces of Phoebe"). Towards the end of season 4 when she goes partially evil, her hair goes to an almost black hue and she wears plenty of black clothes and dark colours during her brief reign as Queen. Even after renouncing her crown, her hair remains dark brown. In season five, her hair retains its dark colour and is layered, growing longer as the season progresses. She also wears it up in hairnets on a few occasions ("Baby's First Demon", "Cat House", "Oh My Goddess"). Her dress sense becomes more risque. In season six Phoebe's look has the most drastic change; she cuts her hair pixie short and wears a lot of skimpy clothes which show off her large number of tattoos. She also has a pierced nose. She allows her hair to grow and has it in curls and ponytails for most of season seven. By season eight Phoebe's hair has grown long again and she wears less revealing outfits, developing a fondness for ethnic designs and patterns. Her future self is shown to have waist-length curly hair in the same colour and she can be seen wearing a suit to work. Death Counts During the run of the series and her life as a Charmed One, Phoebe died '''8' times. * In Morality Bites, Phoebe is being burned at the stake and although she is about to die, she is brought back to the past before she does. The future should be changed so she never dies at the stake in any future episode, but there is no guarantee it won't happen. Power Loss Counts Throughout the series and her life as a Charmed One, Phoebe had lost her powers 15 times. *Phoebe's active powers were stripped away by the Tribunal in "Crimes and Witch-Demeanors" as punishment to her misusage of magic. She later earned back her power of premonition in "Styx Feet Under". Phoebe's Magical Transformations Throughout the course of the series, Phoebe has been... Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Documentation Cole's notes on Phoebe :::::::PHOEBE HALLIWELL :POWER: To see the Future and/or Past :OCCUPATION: Student, San Francisco Community College :PREVIOUS EMPLOYMENT: Catering, Quake Restaurant, Reality Assistant, ::::::::Fortune Teller, Buckland's Auction House, ::::::::Convalescent Hospital Worker :VULNERABILITY: Suspectible to possession by Evil Forces :KNOWN LOVE INTERESTS: Michael Emmons --Brian Gross ::::::::Hans Fein --------- Clay Muniz ::::::::Eric McLean ------ Ethan Dubrovsky ::::::::Rex Buckland Zack Estrin :PERSONAL LIKES: :Favorite Film: "Kill it Before it Dies". (B&W: 1958) :Favorite Artwork: "The Birth of Venus". Sandro Botticelli :Favorite Book: "Sense and Sensibility". Jane Austen :Favorite Song: Bittersweet Symphony :HOBBIES: Martial Arts, Arts & Crafts, Surfing the Internet :ASTROLOGICAL SIGN: Scorpio :PERSONALITY PROFILE: ::--Unknown-- Notable Occurrences *Phoebe briefly swapped powers with her sister Prue, and gained the ability to move objects with her mind. She also swapped bodies with Paige and almost swapped powers with Piper. *Before Phoebe gained her first defensive power (levitation), she often thought that when her power's did advance she would develop something like flying, which she did, on three instances. Firstly with the theft of the dragon demon's power of flying which she gained at the genie's hand, then when she went to the past she learned to fly on a broomstic and once more when she gained the ability to levitate. *Phoebe once received hot flashes that were linked to the Succubus, which led the sisters to cast a spell to transform Prue into a man. She also received physical wounds from her psychic connection to Bo Lightfeather, which led to her being beaten. *She once killed demons using a Power-Sucking Athame, and temporarily gained the ability to shimmer and throw energy balls. *Phoebe had befriended Kyra the Seer, as Kyra showed her her future daughter, thanks to the Avatars. Only a short time before she was going to help Kyra lead a normal, mortal life, Kyra was unfortunately vanquished by the demon Zankou. *Cole put Grams' ring on Phoebe once, without knowing that it had a curse on it. Phoebe temporarily became the 1950's housewife that she feared she might turn into by marrying anyone. *Phoebe is mentioned briefly in the movie "Big Fat Liar" where Amanda Bynes said "I was watching Charmed on the WB last night and right when Alyssa Milano was about to cast a spell on her super cute demon boyfriend..." * There are several instances on the show that have led to speculation that Phoebe's soul may have some dark leanings: being born in the Manor on the spiritual Nexus, which can be swayed towards good or evil (just like her nephew, Wyatt, who went evil in an alternate timeline); her being the first to be possessed by the Woogyman in Is There a Woogy in the House?; her past life as P. Russell where she was swayed to evil by her warlock lover Anton; her becoming Queen of the Underworld in season four; and her alternate future as shown in Morality Bites, where she was executed for using her powers to punish the guilty. *Everytime Phoebe has been shown to be truly evil she has had the ability to throw streams of fire. The first time she was shown to do this was in her past life. Back then pyrokinesis was her gift. The second time was when she was pregnant with Cole's baby/The Source's heir. It is possible that Phoebe has retained this from her past life and kept it as a latent ability that only manifests when she is truly evil. This is supported by the fact that Piper retained her past life power (Molecular Immobilization). It could be that because Piper was good in both her past and present lives it stayed as her active power in both but because Phoebe's soul switched sides then her power changed to premontions with firethrowing staying latent until she turns evil again. Notes *In the season three episode "Once Upon a Time" we are shown a brief glimpse of Phoebe's personal/legal records Cole is reading from to try and pretend that they have common interests. This reveals seral snippets of personal information such as the fact that: :Her favorite film is "Kill It Before It Dies" (which is a key point in Chick Flick). :Her favorite artwork is "The Birth Of Venus" by Sandro Botticelli :Her favorite book is "Sense & Sensibility" by Jane Austen :Her favorite song is "Bittersweet Symphony" by The Verve *This episode also shows that she shared an "imaginary friend" with her sisters, called Lily, who later turned out to be a Fairy. *It's mentioned several times that Phoebe's favorite story was Cinderella. *Phoebe is the only one with Warren trait, the free spirit that means: a pain and troublemaker. *Phoebe's astrological sign is Scorpio, like her older sister, Prue, her nephew Chris, and her ancestor Melinda Warren. *When the sisters' ancestor, Melinda Warren, looks into the future with her power of premonition through Phoebe, she tells them that she sees "many more generations of my beautiful daughters". Ironically, Phoebe is the only sister who has three daughters. *Phoebe is said to have the most turbulent love life of the sisters, like her forbidden relationships with the half demon Cole and her future husband, the Cupid Coop. *Phoebe is a huge fan of the TV series Sex and the City, even to the point where the 2005 episode "Malice in Wonderland" featured a myriad of references to that show and Phoebe narrating the episode in the style of Carrie Bradshaw. :Ironically, the most famous real-life Halliwell, Geri "Ginger Spice" Halliwell, once appeared on an episode of Sex and the City as a character named Phoebe over two years before "Malice in Wonderland". *Her hair and clothing styles change the most out of all the Charmed Ones. *Phoebe is the first Charmed One whose power advanced. In Season One episode, The Witch Is Back she gained the ability to feel what her innocents in the premonition were feeling. *In the season 3 premiere episode, The Honeymoon's Over, Phoebe says to Prue that they had a deal that she wouldn't use her active power on her until she has an active power to use on Prue. In this, she foreshadowed her own power. *Each time that Phoebe gained a power it would be the first episode of a season. Season One, she gained her witch powers, Season Three, she gained the ability to levitate and in Season Six, she gained the abilty of empathy. *The park where Phoebe has the vision of her future daughter is Marathon Park, in front of Paramount's famous Bronson Gate. *Phoebe is the only sister who never gained complete control over her first power. *In A Witch's Tail, Part 1, Phoebe states that she's allergic to shellfish. *Phoebe was the sister to be the most interested in magic in Season 1 and the sister who was most interested in being a mortal in early Season 8. *One of Phoebe's daughters will appear in charmed comic issue #1 and her name will be Prue. External Links * *Phoebe Halliwell Profile at the Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Warren Witches Category:The Charmed Ones Category:Main characters Category:Hospital staff Category:Upper-Level Witches Category:Parents Category:Ultimate Powers